I am so grateful, I have you back
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is what I believed what would have happened with William and Julia after the Secrets & Lies and The Pirates of the Great Lakes episodes! Warning Spoilers!


Another Jilliam fanfic! Enjoy!

…

(After Secrets & Lies)

William was heading home after the inspector asked him to stay for a while after work but not as a co-worker as a friend. He was still processing the whole story of Brackenreid I told him when he got back from St. Mary's. First hearing the inspector had a relationship with a black woman and then finding out he has a daughter who's half black and half white, but also Mrs. Brackenreid kicking him out. He knows why the inspector asked him to stay, because he too was in the stay place about almost 8 months ago, when Julia kicked him about but because of the inspector and George, he and Julia are stronger than ever.

He was so lost in thought he almost passed his house, but there were no lights on except the front door one, so he knew Julia was asleep. He enters into their house and turns on just the hall light so he can see, but also so Julia wouldn't wake up. He locks the door and heads down the hallway and turns off the light enters into the bedroom and see her sleeping so peaceful; her curly hair was flowing down over her shoulder. He always loved it when her hair is down; she always looked like a queen. He caresses her cheek and leans down and kisses it, she stirs and looks at him and caresses his cheek. No words were spoken, but none were needed as they kiss again but this time on the lips, which turned into a passionate kiss. The next thing William felt was Julia's hand in his hair and her tongue in his mouth, and he did the same, then before he knew it they were making passionate love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

About an hour later, Julia woke up and tried to feel for William but he wasn't there but she smelled something in the air, hot chocolate. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe and walked out and found William in his robe sitting at the dinner table with two cups of hot chocolate, she sat down and started sipping her drink, and reached for his hand.

"what happened?" she asked

He smiled and touched her hand, "how did you know?"

"William, I have known you for so many years that I know when you're in destress"

"always the psychiatrist"

"so tell me, what happened"

William told her the whole story of the inspector visit to in St. Mary's and how Margaret kicked him out.

Julia is speechless, "I wasn't expecting that, but why is this matter stressing you out?"

"you know, Julia"

"yes, but tell me"

"8 months ago we were in the same place, Julia. I tried to talk some sense into the inspector, like…"

"like how he and George tried to talk some sense into us"

William nodded and grabbed her hands

"I pray and thank God every day that were back together, and that were stronger than ever"

She leans in and kisses him

He begins crying, "I am so grateful, I have you back"

She smiles and they kiss again. They finish off their hot chocolate and go back to bed and sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

….

(After The Pirates of the Great Lakes)

After the whole ordeal of William almost getting killed by pirates, getting his motor stolen and hearing that The Brackenreid's have officially separated all he wanted to do is go home and make passionate love to the love of his life.

After the whole ordeal of what Julia went through today with Henry being injured and Ruth and all the madness, all she wanted was hoping to go home and take advantage of the love of her life.

As Julia opened the door to their home, she was so glad William was home. She locked the door, took off her jacket and hat and saw William at the dinner table. No words spoken all they did was looked at each other and kissed each other passionately. They got their wish and made passionate love on the floor of their living room right at the fireplace. They cuddled in bliss and continue kissing and looked at each other and both said, "what happened?" and they both laughed.

"you, first my queen" William says and kisses her

She tells him about her day with Henry and Ruth.

William laughs, "you're serious, Julia?"

"I'm serious; she wants to be a nurse. But the kind of nurse that consoles patients who are on their death bed and talks to them. She consoled one patient today a man who is very ill and he said he loved having a conversation that was about life outside the hospital walls"

"and you're going to help her become one?"

"yes. She's determine too help Henry as much as she can"

"well, good luck to you Julia, with that"

"thank you"

They both laugh again and kiss

"so what happened with you William?"

"well…"

William talked to Julia about the whole pirates' thing, his motor getting stolen and the Brackenreid's separation.

"you almost got killed by pirates and your motor was stolen…but are you are about the Brackenreid's?"

"yes, a cannon ball almost hit me and the pirate stole my motor but yes, John said that Margaret left her ring in an envelope and that the Inspector had left and said he was the man of the house now"

"and William why is that upsetting you?"

"well the Brackenreid's are like family to us but again but their going through is what we almost went through. When after I talked to George, I went to church and did confession came home and kept praying you were still home, so we could talk through our problems and not run away from them"

"and also…"

"to tell you that being married to you was the best decision I made. That all the days we have been married have been the best years of my life and that if we don't have a child…."

"It doesn't matter, as long as were together…right?" she said as she caresses his cheek

"right…"

"and William…I am so grateful, I have you back"

"I am too"

They kiss passionately and make passionate love again and fall asleep in each other's arms in bliss

The End


End file.
